Notes in Class
by QueenOfWonderland
Summary: Draco and Harry pass notes in the classes that they have together. But during one class, something happens to Harry, which lands him in the Hospital Wing.  Bad at summaries! Better than it sounds.  First fanfic!
1. Notes in Class

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I do not own Harry Potter. I just use the characters for entertainment. (A/N): This is my first fanfic ever, so no rude critizism, please. This is also boy-on-boy action. Not your cup of tea? Then go get coffee. **

Notes in Class

"Potter," Draco spat.

"Malfoy," Harry replied.

"What do you want, ferret?" Ron growled.

"I don't want anything, weasel. I was on my way to Potions when I had the unfortunate luck to run into the The Golden Trio, and be disgraced with their presence." Ron glared at the white-blonde. He grabbed Harry and Hermione and dragged them to the Potions classroom, muttering something about "arrogant snakes."

Blaise knew about Dray's crush on Golden Boy. I mean, who could blame him? Blaise thought, He's sexy, nice, funny, caring, and the _PERFECT_ guy to fall in love with. But Draco seems to be an unemotional Malfoy that's always hidden behind his mask. Draco and Blaise arrived at the Potions classroom five minutes early. Blaise thought that now was the best time to talk to Draco; when the classroom was almost empty.

"Dray, why don't you tell him?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding? He'll hex me within an inch of my life, Blaise! That's a ridiculous suggestion that I will kindly pretend I didn't hear." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Granger has her suspicions. She thinks that you two have UST."

"Excuse me?" Blaise sighed impatiently.

"Unresolved Sexual Tension." Blaise sounded like he was talking to a three-year-old. Draco stuttered uncharacteristically.

"No! Potter and I are enemies and I feel no such attraction to the Gryffindork. How could she be so dense to even suggest the Scar head and I have any feeling toward each other except hate?"

"There's a thin line between love and hate, Dray. And you think you hate him, when, in reality, you feel a strong feeling toward Harry, but you forced yourself to believe it was hate. You two don't hate one another; you just think you do. It all started when he refused to be your friend, and you insulted his best friend. Draco, you like him, and he obviously likes you back. So why don't you date?"

"Oh yes, Blaise. Because that's going to be easy.

'Hey, Potter, listen, I dream about you every night because I'm totally in love with you and every time I get near you, my heart skips a beat, and I feel like I'm on a cloud. I feel so high up that even gravity can't begin to pull me back down. I get up so high that nobody can save me.

I love everything about you; your messy hair, your gorgeous body, and your intense eyes that I'd love to stare into every second of the day. When I'm with you I can't breath and I get high off of your cologne. Butterflies form anytime I'm around you, and I can't get rid of them. Anytime you're not near me, my heart aches, and I feel alone; I can't get rid of the sense of loneliness. Just thought you may want to know, even though you're as straight as a ruler, and I'm as straight as a bent pole. Have a nice day, love of my life.' Yeah, that'll be fun trying to bring up subtly." Draco replied sadly. Blaise patted Draco's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, Draco. I heard that he wasn't straight." Draco's hopes went up considerably.

"Really?" he asked. Blaise nodded. The Golden Trio walked into Potions, and sat down. Harry made sure no one was looking, and threw a parchment airplane at the side of Draco's head. Draco jumped up a little, and turned his head sideways to glare at the offending object that hit his head. He picked it up, and looked at it.

'Malfoy,

Just wanted to say hi.

Harry'

Draco looked at the messily scribbled note, and then looked at Harry, who was talking with Hermione. He rolled his eyes, and wrote a note on another piece of parchment. When he was done, he threw it at Potter's head. Blaise saw and got that look in his eye that said, 'Aw, that's adorable. They're passing notes.' Harry muttered a small 'ow' and read the note.

'Potter,

Just wanted to tell you to get a life.

Draco'

Harry quickly scribbled a note back and used his want to guide it to Draco. Draco picked it up.

'Draco!

I thought we were friends. There's no need to make fun of me.

Love,

Harry'

'Potter,

First of all, don't call me Draco. Second, you have been extremely misled if you got the idea we were friends. We are NOT friends. And third, do not ever sign a note with 'love' unless you're gay.

Draco'

'Dray,

I like calling you Draco, but if you insist, I'll stop. And I wasn't misled; you know you want to be my friend.

Anyway, who told you I was straight?

Love,

Harry'

Draco's eyes widened when he read the note.

'Potter!

Kindly stop calling me Draco, Dray, Drake, Drakeykins, Dracopoo, or any other nickname you can come up with with what little brain you have.

And I automatically assumed that you were straight, what with the Weaslette hanging all over you like you were to die tomorrow.

Draco'

'Drakeykins,

Why can't we be on a first name basis? Potter and Malfoy aren't fun to say all the time.

EW! Ginny? Me? Me and Ginny? Ginny and me? Mate, that's nasty. It makes me want to throw up every time she clings to me. Trust me, Ron's my best mate, and I love him like a brother, but I'm kind of mad at him for trying to hook Ginny and me up. She sleeps around with a ton of guys. But I really don't see how she got the idea we're dating.

Harry'

Draco's eyes widened a little bit more. 'Could Harry actually be gay?' He thought. 'That would increase my chances of dating him.'

'Harry,

Are you gay, then?

Draco'

'Draco,

You called me Harry! And who wants to know? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll never know until I tell you.

Love,

Harry'

Draco frowned and scrawled a quick note back.

'Harry

Yes, I called you Harry. I'm a young man and I CAN be nice every once in a while. But I would like to know if you are gay, bi, or straight because I have a friend who might be interested. So why don't you go ahead and tell me?

Draco'

'Draco

Well since you seem SO interested for your _FRIEND_, then I will tell you that I am indeed gay. As gay as they get. Girls do absolutely nothing for me. Don't tell anyone though, because the only people who know are you, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius. I'm not quite ready to come out yet.

Harry'

Draco froze in his seat. Could this be true? Golden Boy- gay? It was unbelievable. Draco sent a piece of parchment back to Harry.

'Harry

I won't tell anyone. No one would believe me anyway. What with the Weaslette hanging all over you.

Draco'

Draco saw Harry read the note. Harry smiled. Just then, Snape came into the room, cloak billowing behind him in an intimidating fashion. He got up to the board, and turned sharply on his heel. He smirked at the class. He flicked his wand, and the ingredients for that lesson appeared.

"Today, you will be making a love potion." Groans could be heard all over the classroom. "Quiet!" Snape demanded. He started to give partners out.

"Granger, Parkinson. Longbottom, Weasley. Potter, Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle…." and so on. Harry moved his items over to Draco's table, and they started on the potion. Draco added the two fairy wings, and stirred twice counterclockwise. All around the two, other students could be heard talking about who would win the quidditch match, the weather, etc. But at Harry and Draco's table, there was absolute silence. Harry chopped the ginger, while Draco added the toad eyes. Everything was going fine until Harry did something wrong. The potion started to boil, and turned blue. Draco stepped back, and so did Harry.

"Potter!" Draco yelled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What did you do?"

"I did what the book told me to! I stirred it six times counterclockwise!" Harry answered.

"You stupid git! The book said to **_stir five times clockwise!" _**Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he did. The potion blew up, and landed on Harry. Draco managed to get out unharmed. Snape rushed over, and told Draco to take Harry to the Hospital Wing immediately. So Draco put one of Harry's arms around his shoulders, and he put one arm around Harry's waist. Draco hurried to get to the Hospital Wing. After adjusting Harry quite a few times, he eventually reached the Hospital Wing. He laid Harry down on one of the beds, and called for Madame Pomfrey. She ran out, did a few spells, and told Draco she didn't know what was wrong with him at the moment. After she left, Harry turned his head, and whispered,

"Malfoy, I have a confession to make. I don't hate you. In fact, I..."


	2. The Confession

The Confession

_Flashback - Draco laid Harry down on one of the beds, and called for Madame Pomfrey. She ran out, did a few spells, and told Draco she didn't know what was wrong with him at the moment. After she left, Harry turned his head, and whispered,_

_"Malfoy, I have a confession to make. I don't hate you. In fact, I..." _

"I think I may love you." Harry finished, before closing his eyes. His breathing became deep, and even. He was asleep. Draco stood beside Harry's bed, eyes wide, jaw on the ground. He couldn't believe what he heard. He closed his mouth, and sat down next to Harry's bed, still in shock. Draco sat there, next to Harry's bed, for the rest of the day. Madame Pomfrey told him to go and eat, but he declined. He wanted to wait until Harry woke up so he could confess his true feelings for Harry. At midnight, Harry stirred in his bed, awakening a sleeping Draco.

"Mm, Draco?" Harry mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Draco asked, any trace of sleep vanishing when he realized Harry was awake.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I- Harry, do you remember what you said before you fell asleep?" Draco asked, hoping he did.

"I think so. Didn't I say something about chocolate pancakes, with whip cream and strawberries?" Draco laughed softly, and shook his head. "Oh. I thought so. What did I say?"

"You said that you think that you may love me." Draco answered hesitantly. Harry looked thoughtful.

"Hm, I guess I did say that, didn't I?" There was a long period of silence. Which Harry broke. "It's true, you know. I do think that I may love you, Draco." Harry whispered. "I can't stop thinking about you. You're the only person I can think of. I get mad when Pansy hangs all over you, like how Ginny clings to me. I hate it." Harry said smiling at Draco. Draco's mouth turned into a smile and he reached for Harry's hand, and held it. Harry scooted over on his bed, and motioned for Draco to lie down next to him. Draco lied down next to Harry, and Harry reached up, and kissed the taller boy. Draco kissed Harry back with passion.

The next morning, Hermione and Ron went to check up on Harry. Ron was grumbling about him not finishing his food, and gave a forlorn look at the Great Hall, where his bacon lay, half-eaten. Hermione was scolding him for eating six plates full of food.

"Honestly, Ronald, how can you eat so much?" Hermione asked in annoyance. They made it to the Hospital Wing, and Hermione looked toward Harry's bed, where him and Draco were sleeping, arms around each other in a loving embrace. She smiled to herself, and turned back around, dragging Ron with her, while Ron was trying to figure out why they didn't go to Harry's bed.

"Ron, Harry is fine." Hermione said, pulling Ron toward the library to go and study. She knew they finally worked out their differences and admitted their feelings to one another. She was happy for them. Draco was good for Harry, and he obviously made Harry happy.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy. So please leave one. :) **


	3. Coming Out

Coming Out

**(A/N): I had to make a chapter of Harry and Draco coming out. The temptation was just too much. I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy!**

It was a bright, shining day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, the birds were flying. Draco and Harry were sitting out by the Great Lake, watching the Giant Squid, Macaroni, (**A/N): (My sister came up with the name Macaroni for the Giant Squid. ) **swim in the lake. Harry smiled, as he reminisced about the day Draco and him got together, six months ago. Draco moved a little, and poked Harry lightly in the side.

"Hey, Harry, look at that bird." Draco said, pointing toward a bird flying in the sky. "Just look at it. It's so free, and careless." And that was when said bird flew into the Whomping Willow and was whacked.

"It's careless, alright." Harry muttered, looking at Draco's bewildered expression. Harry chuckled. "Come on. We should get back to the castle. I'm hungry." Draco followed Harry, still bewildered that the bird flew into the Whomping Willow. They stood outside the Great Hall doors. Draco put his arms around Harry's waist, and Harry put his arms around Draco's neck. Draco leaned down, and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry tried to deepen the kiss, but Draco pulled away, and said,

"I thought you were hungry." Harry blushed, and nodded a little.

"Yeah, I am. But my hunger can wait." Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Draco laughed, and kissed Harry chastely on the lips again, and walked into the Great Hall. Harry waited a good five minutes before walking in after Draco. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow, and Ron was too busy inhaling his food to notice Harry sit down across the table from him. He started to put food on his plate.

About ten minutes later, Ginny came in wearing what seemed to be two sugar packets and a cracker. Wait, she was wearing less than that. She was in a short, black mini-skirt, with a low cut, strapless red shirt. 'Merlin, she bends over the wrong way and everything falls out.' Draco thought disgustingly. 'Poor Harry. This should be fun.' Ginny pushed Seamus out of her way so she could sit next to Harry.

"Hi, Harry." She said, touching Harry's bicep, trying to be seductive.

"Hello, Ginny." Harry replied, a little annoyed. He tried to shrug her hand off, but it stayed like it was glued.

"So, Harry. This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend."

"So it is."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to be with the one I love." Harry said, eyes shining as he thought of Draco. Ginny blushed, and smiled.

"Oh, Harry! I can't wait to be with you, either."

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I said, I can't wait to be with you, either." Ginny said, batting her eyelashes, leaning into Harry more. Harry tried to scoot away discreetly. He was beginning to feel awkward. Ginny giggled, and, if even humanly possible without being morphed into one, she moved closer to Harry. After five minutes of this continuous flirting and touching, Harry exploded. He stood up, and looked at Ginny.

"Ginny! Quit touching me! I'm tired of it!"

"Harry, how else will people know we're dating?" By now, the Great Hall had gone silent, and everybody's attention was focused on the scene.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"Harry, of course we are. Now sit down. You're making a scene."

"Ginny! I'm **NOT** attracted to you! I don't like girls! Girls are nasty! I'M GAY! G-A-Y GAY! And I don't mean happy, either! Although I'm happily gay…"

"Harry, you're not gay." Ginny said, as if it were obvious.

"YES I AM!"

"No you're not. Because I'm not a guy, and we're together." Ginny told him, not understanding. Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco was holding in his laughter.

"Ginny, I'm gay! And seeing someone! A sexy, someone at that! I love him. With everything I have. I'll prove it, too!" And with that, Harry strutted over to the Slytherin table, pulled Draco up by his collar, and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. He licked Draco's bottom lip, and Draco happily opened his mouth, his tongue coming out to play with Harry's. They continued the kiss until they heard a high-pitched shriek, coming out of one very shocked and angry Ginny Weasley. The two young men pulled back from their kiss to look at her. Draco smirked, arms around Harry's waist.

Ginny sat in her seat at the Great Hall, infuriated. Draco looked back at Harry, who shrugged. They kissed again.

Ron was completely and utterly shaken up. James, at the Great Table, **(A/N): James and Lily are alive. Nobody died. I don't like it when everybody dies. It's sad. **had his mouth gaping open, and eyes super wide. 'Why didn't he TELL me he was gay? I'm his father!' James thought. Beside him, Lily closed his mouth, and laughed softly. Then she looked down the table at Sirius, and held her hand out, palm up.

"Pay up, Sirius." She said triumphantly. Sirius grumbled, and reached in his pocket, searching around for two galleons. When he finally found them, he reluctantly put them into Lily's awaiting hand. Lily closed her hand, and deposited the galleons into her pocket. James' mouth had found its way to the floor once again.

"You bet on our SON?" James asked incredulously. Lily turned toward her husband. She nodded, and pushed his mouth back in place. James shook his head, and continued eating his breakfast. The rest of the day went by peacefully. Except for one raging Ginervra Weasley who tried her hardest to turn Harry straight by flirting with him, even though he was always with Draco. Finally Draco stood up and glared at her.

"Ms. Weasley, kindly stop flirting with Harry. If you can't tell, he's taken; happily. By none other than _me._ And I would appreciate it if you would quit trying to be seductive. We all know it's not working for you. Why don't you run along and mess around with another guy? Or perhaps even a _girl._ Knowing how fast you go through guys, you'll probably have dated every straight man and boy in this school by next month and you'll have to move on to girls." Draco stated calmly, but his eyes saying different. He was _far_ from calm. He was infuriated. Sirius raised his hand.

"She hasn't dated me." He stated, not waiting to be called upon. Remus looked at Sirius.

"Sirius, you're not straight."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Moony. I forgot." Sirius replied sheepishly. Remus' amber eyes gleamed evilly.

"Do you need a reminder?" He asked.

"A reminder would be bloody _brilliant._" Sirius replied, winking at Remus. James put his hand up and slammed his eyes shut.

"Moony! Pads! I don't need to know! It was scary enough walking in on you two in seventh year!" He said, turning a lovely shade of green. Lily giggled at him.

"Well, there was a sign on the door, saying 'Do Not Disturb'. You should have taken Moony up on those reading lessons." Sirius replied.

Everyone looked up at the staff table at the three very crazy teachers. Draco shook his head at their comments then turned to look at Ginny again, the anger coming back in his eyes. Before he could comment though, a seventh year Slytherin girl named Danika, commented on Draco's statement about Ginny dating all the straight men and boys.

"She hasn't dated Professor Snape. Not that she hasn't tried." The young girl was a friend of Draco's and Harry's. She had black hair, amethyst colored eyes, and tan skin.

Draco frowned a little and looked up at his godfather. "I thought you were gay?"

Snape snorted and rolled his eyes. "No, I am very much heterosexual, and currently seeing someone."

Ginny turned a little red. "I would NEVER try and date SNAPE. I have always been faithful to Harry."

Danika looked at Ginny in disbelief. "That is such a lie! You have tried to date Professor Snape, and you have definitely NOT been faithful to Harry. There is photographical proof."

Ginny glared at Danika, and Harry stepped between them when Ginny raised her wand.

"How would you know anything about Snape anyway? Or have you been seeing him? And how did you get pictures?" Ginny hissed at her, her eyes narrowing, making her face look like a weasel (kind of like what Draco called her all the time.)

Danika just smirked at her. "You didn't deny that there are pictures then? And about how I know about Severus? That will be my little secret."

Draco looked at Danika, then Professor Snape, who looked smug. "So… A student Uncle Sev? I must say I am shocked." Severus rolled his eyes, and looked at Danika.

"I thought we were going to wait." He said simply. Danika shrugged her shoulders, and smiled up at him. Harry smiled at Draco, then dragged him out of the Great Hall, finishing what they had started before they went to go eat breakfast. Draco was smirking, and followed Harry. Harry turned toward Draco, and asked if it would be his room or Harry's. Draco smirked again, and dragged Harry toward his rooms, the question answered silently. They reached Draco's rooms, and immediately started back up where they left off.

**A/N: My sister helped me with the last part of this story. So thank you, to her. I had to put Severus with someone, I couldn't leave him all on his lonesome! Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I didn't know my story was that good. The reviews made me happy, AND made me update sooner. I've already started on a different story, and I have the couple picked out. I have many stories that need to be written. I hope you enjoyed the story. ****If you have any suggestions for who I should write about, please leave a review saying what couple you would like me to write about, and I'll try my hardest to fulfill the wish. Thanks. **


End file.
